


gasfires plagued by gods and an assassination on melting cement

by phatrat



Series: It was beautiful, it was brutal, it was cruel, it was business as usual. [1]
Category: Homestuck, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: :))))), ALTERNATES UNIVERSE- HOMESTUCK, Gen, I literally want to die, Multi, also happy 413 yall, five's first assassination, heres a crossover that no one asked for, someons get the scrapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatrat/pseuds/phatrat
Summary: they find a boy, dusty and hardened far beyond his age, sifting through debris spotted by fires that have burned for years.





	gasfires plagued by gods and an assassination on melting cement

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 413 YOU TOE SUCKERS

  Dave Strider appears in a nuclear bomb of deep red light and the heat of suns shriveling the air, Rose Lalonde daintily clutching his bird-like arm as the crimson bled into the velvety blackness of ink and the freezing touch of fortune. Of course, at the time, Five hadn't known their names, just seen a tall, bony boy in a red cape with fingers having woven the loops of time and a short, graceful girl with eyes that have burned through eons.

  Five, dusty in filth, rail-thin from malnutrition and driven mad by an unaccomplishable goal, turns to look at them with too-wary blue eyes. The tall boy in a cape said nothing, stoic mouth silent as he took in the rubble, the thin oxygen, the destroyed ozone layer and fire and ash that fell from the sky like poison snow.

  "This is shit. How long've you been here, kid?" He couldn't have been older than sixteen, but he talked like an adult, drawl and dark sunglasses hiding devil eyes that shone with pity.  Five shrunk in on himself, then straightened.

  "A year." His sooty face was stone cold, and his fists clenched as he began to prepare himself to make a jump.

  Then his eyes softened, his fists relaxed, hard edges sanded down by years of no human contact as he gazed at them with desperate eyes. "Who are you? What are you?" He whispered, broken voice shot from his destroyed lungs despite only being fourteen.

  The girl glances at the boy with saccharine eyes the color of lavender, and then turns to look at the survivor. Her voice distorts, and suddenly she had layers upon layers of rasps and sopranos and staccatos and silks. " ** _ ~~We are gods.~~_** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~" Her tone was teasing, playful. Then, it seemed to be sucked right back up into her mouth, settling behind her teeth. "My name is Rose Lalonde, that is Dave Strider. This is a decaying timeline, but it is also healing. Quite the anomaly, I'm afraid. We'll have to keep and eye on it."

  Five sucks a tooth, his brows drawn together as he contemplates Rose's words. "Gods?" He whispered. And then straightened.

  "If your a god, Rose Lalonde, help me. Help me, and then I help you. Got a bone to pick, I can get rid of them. Just let me get out of this hellhole and back to my family." Rose seemed to contemplate it, then smiled, her black lips curving in a way that was both sweet and predatory, the two ends meeting and tying each other into a pretty little bow.

  She held out a delicate hand, and without hesitation Five grabbed it. She turned to Dave. "Brother dearest, take the child back in time to Houston Texas, 2009. Let him kill your 'Bro.'" Dave nods, grin bordering on feral as turntables back lighted by fire and gongs appear under the pads of his fingertips, and the small group disappears as the Knight of Time spins his records and twists the clock to his will. 

  They reappear in a wave of heat, almost as intense as the atmosphere they arrived in. They're standing on a building, the top of an apartment complex. Dave goes to hand Five a sword, but the exhausted boy puts his hand up as a signal for 'stop.' He reaches into his waistband and plucks out a gun, small and efficient, a few bullets left in the clip. He checks, just to make sure, and the slinks over to the tall, scarred and muscular blond man in odd shades.

  The sky has turned a sickly shade of red and orange, and the man is holding a sword that glows molten, apparently having recently cut something unbearably hot. Five shows himself.

  The man is unimpressed by the boy, his face impassive as he studies the gun. "You think that little fucker'll kill me?" He scoffs. "Not even you can survive an bullet through the heart." Five's voice was thin with adrenaline and yet his face was steadily cool.

  "You remind me of my father, and I don't even know you," Five went on with a sneer marring his delicate face, and the gun goes off with a rattling shot. The man tries to move, but even he is too slow to stop the path of destruction.

  The bullet hits home, red flowering across the white polo as a piece of metal tears through his heart and clinks against the cement behind him as he slumps. Dave whispers a quiet "damn," and Rose hushes him, pulling herself up. "Thank you. Now, where to?" The boy thinks, then smiles as he decides.

 "March twenty-fourth, 2019."


End file.
